callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Opiekun
Opiekun (także Starożytny) – starożytne, mityczne stworzenie występujące w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Pojawiaja się na mapach Shadows of Evil, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, i Revelations. Opis Opiekunowie należeli do Zakonu Opiekunów, którego celami były ochrona klucza przywołania i powstrzymywanie Apothiconów przed zasianiem spustoszenia w czasie i przestrzeni we wszystkich wymiarach. Wieki temu opiekunowie byli jedynymi istotami. Jednakże zepsucie pochodzące z ciemnego Eteru namieszało w umysłach części opiekunów. Ci rozpętali wojnę z pozostałymi opiekunami, stając się Apothiconami. Zostali jednak pokonani. Opiekunowie wypędzili pozostałych Apothiconów wgłąb ciemnego Eteru, a sami zostali strażnikami wszystkich wymiarów w czasie i przestrzeni. Z czasem Apothiconi zmienili się w mackowate stworzenia, całkiem nieprzypominające opiekunów, którymi byli. W średniowieczu Apothiconom udało się wydostać i zaatakować Ziemię. Ludzcy rycerze wraz z pomocą opiekunów byli jednak w stanie ponownie pokonać ich i wypędzić z tego świata. W grze opiekunowie pojawiają się po raz pierwszy na mapie Shadows of Evil. Z początku są oni wrogo nastawieni do graczy. Atakują i odradzają się podczas zbierania przedmiotów, odprawianiu rytuałów oraz przy pierwszym odwiedzeniu metra. Wszystko po to, aby uniemożliwić postaciom wręczenia klucza przywołania Shadowmanowi. Gdy im to się nie udaje, pomagają oni postaciom w zabiciu Shadowmana i odzyskują klucz, który kradnie Edward Richtofen. Na mapie Der Eisendrache Richtofen przywołuje ducha jednego z opiekunów przy pomocy Vril Generatora. Bohaterowie pomagają mu w odzyskaniu fizycznej postaci. Następnie opiekun sprowadza z Księżyca MPD, ale podczas podróży powrotnej zostaje zniewolony. Bohaterom udaje się jednak pokonać zniewolonego opiekuna. Kilku opiekunów pojawia się również na mapie Zetsubou No Shima. Odradzają się oni, gdy gracze próbują podnieść czaszkę Nan Sapwe. Opiekunów można też spotkać na mapie Revelations. Są to zniewoleni opiekunowie, którzy są wrogo nastawieni do graczy. Odradzają się podczas przechwytywania generatorów zepsucia, a także pojedynczo w późniejszych rundach. To co odróżnia ich od zwykłych opiekunów, to symbol Apothiconów na ich klatce piersiowej zamiast symbolu Zakonu Opiekunów. Na mapie Revelations występuje jednak jeden wyjątek a jest nim opiekun obrońca. To specjalny opiekun pełniący funkcję podobną do obrońcy z Shadows of Evil. Podobnie jak on potrafi przez 2 minuty zabijać zombie, zbierać power-upy i reanimować graczy. Ponownie jeżeli gracz w trybie solo nie posiada Quick Revive'a podczas działania opiekuna, zostanie reanimowany. Jeśli natomiast posiada ten atut, po reanimacji nie straci go. Koszt wezwania opiekuna to 5000 punktów. Gracze mogą wspólnie "składać się na ołtarz przywołania" wpłacają tylko część punktów. Zanim jednak będzie to możliwe, należy zbudować ołtarz przywołania. Składa się on z trzech części: czaszki Nan Sapwe, kryształu i flagi. *Czaszka Nan Sapwe została ukryta na terenie Verrückt. Leży na wózku inwalidzkim przy elektrycznej pułapce, na wózku inwalidzkim przy skoczni prowadzącej do Mob of the Dead lub na półce przy Speed Coli. *Kryształ znaleźć można albo w Der Eisendrache, albo w Kino der Toten. W pierwszym przypadku może on leżeć na beczce w pomieszczeniu z posągami Primisów lub przy lewitujących odłamkach przy piramidzie w krypcie. W Kino der Toten leży na stole całkiem naprzeciwko skoczni prowadzącej do Verrückt. *Flaga zlokalizowana jest w Mob of the Dead obok Mule Kicka lub w Origins. Albo w miejscu wykopalisk przy skrzynce losującej, albo na workach z piaskiem w odcisku stopy robota. Po zdobyciu wszystkich części, gracze mogą zbudować ołtarz przywołania w jednym z następujących, oznaczonych symbolem Zakonu Opiekunów miejsc: *w Der Eisendrache w pomieszczeniu z posągami Primisów, *w Kino der Toten za MTD, *w Verrückt w pokoju niedaleko KN-44, *w Origins w odcisku stopy robota. Po zbudowaniu ołtarza w jednym z miejsc, gracze mogą wezwać obrońcę również w pozostałych. Opiekun_oltarz_przywolania.png|Ołtarz przywołania Opiekun_oltarz_przywolania_miejsce_Der_Eisendrache.png|Miesce na ołtarz przywołania w Der Eisendrache Opiekun_oltarz_przywolania_miejsce_Kino_der_Toten.png|Miesce na ołtarz przywołania w Kino der Toten Opiekun_oltarz_przywolania_miejsce_Verruckt.png|Miesce na ołtarz przywołania w Verrückt Opiekun_oltarz_przywolania_miejsce_Origins.png|Miesce na ołtarz przywołania w Origins Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III